


love is in their aura

by chinaline, EmeraldRoses



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fantasy AU, Multi, ish?, no pairings rn bc im still working it all out, thank u for ur paitence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinaline/pseuds/chinaline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRoses/pseuds/EmeraldRoses
Summary: Perhaps everyone is a little different. Perhaps there are people who do not fit the term "human."
Who is to say they aren't everything you wanted in a person, anyway? Life still moves on if they are around. It may be a little brighter with them, anyway.





	

Some people call the world corrupted. And for good reason, it could be considered that way. But humans are not the only people whom live, you know. People of colorful backgrounds and parents. People whom are not humans, and far from it. History has yet to repeat itself in the wiping of these creatures from mind, and there are some now who have grown up with humans, as if they were a human.

Sometimes, they're easy to pick out. The ones who like to swim more, who have vague scars and indentions on their neck, who like the attention and have a lot of jewelry. Sirens. Sirens are not always "Sirens", however. That was an umbrella term, used to base them all around a specific point so everyone could figure them out. There are nymphs, and sirens, and mermaids, sharks, jellyfish, octopus ; all of them can be part human. All of them can live on land, in the right terms. But they are Sirens. Sirens look like mermaids to the blind eye. Only show their true form when they are angry. Normal form, they have very soft and nice hair, perfect teeth and their eyes are very pretty. True form is ratted, messy hair, mouth full of shark's {or whatever mix they are's} teeth, and eyes are completely black. Sing to mess with people. Are courted with jewelry and shiny things. Can not eat chocolate. Refuse to eat fish no matter what. They are very wet and moist to the touch. Sirens are the least trustworthy of the non-humans. They can be very manipulative, and do not do it on purpose.

They are very possessive of their friends, and once they come around once, they can not be gotten rid of. Sirens mate once. Once they have found a partner they believe to be the "one", they lay a claim and refuse to let them look towards anyone else. Not many like them. They can be very self centered. On the other hand, they are very kind. They help water places, and attempt to fight off droughts. They make sure animals are treated well, and help maintain the aquariums. They clean the rivers and oceans of pollution, as well.

 

Another easy one to pick out are the Fae. They are the beings who can make forests grow at their fingertips. They are fairies, satyrs, dryads, and nymphs. Fairies are not common in the human world, due to the pickings for their wings. They are never view-able to the human eye. Satyrs can be a mix of any type. Of humans and satyrs, of dryads and satyrs, of nymphs and satyrs. Dryad mixes, are very plant centered. They whisper to trees to make sure they are okay, and help plants grow. They have the poise and grace needed, but are very caring. Dryad mixes can not get near water, due to their hooves. They will ingrain into the water and will not be able to move. Normal satyrs do and move the same way, but instead have the hooves that cannot ingrain. They eat odd things, like bugs.Many dryad mixes have gardens. Nobody but them are allowed to tend to these gardens. Dryads, of course, are trees. Generally, they cannot move. Some are an exception, but can only move so far before they have to settle back down.

 

Nymphs, however, are a beast in their own right. Nymphs can be of any type. They can be Fire Nymphs, Water Nymphs, Forest Nymphs, Air Nymphs, Ice Nymphs ; All under the same class, but different people with different jobs. Air Nymphs are the least common, with the Humans and Forest Nymphs wiping them out. It is rare to see one around. Air nymphs are what keep everything alive. They help the seasons change, help remove dead leaves, circulate the oxygen - everything. They are the core source of being. There are not many left, due to the Garden nymphs. They are very see-through, but can be seen. They disappear when emotions surge. Some cannot control their powers, and it gets to be overwhelming.

The last common one to see ; Fire demons. Fire demons come from "Hell". They are what people are warned against. Horns twisting, but that's about the furthest the semblance gets to stories. They are very kind creatures who are very warm and like to help bake. They scare people, however, and are commonly shamed if out in public. They can control fires and the temperature, and are very good cooks. However, due to their warm nature, they stay away from Sirens to make sure they do not dry them out.

 

Ghosts are rare. They are almost impossible to see. Ghosts, by far, are already dead. No matter what they were, they are just that ; dead. If they have a reason to stick around, they stay for that reason. They can communicate with the dead and may be considered a medium, due to the communication. They can see when someone is about to die, or will die in the future. If not wanted to be seen, nobody will be able to see them unless they are comfortable. They make rooms colder when embarrassed or nearby.

 

The spirits, are hard to find. They rarely come into view, rarely come out long enough to be seen by the humans. They are the spirits of the world. Of the Sun, of the Moon. Of Color, and Light. These spirits are very kind beings, and bring things to the world that people take for granted. For, without them, there would be no sun, no moon, no light, and no color. 

Light and Color spirits are completely blind. They cannot see physically, but they can see auras. The colors change depending on the person and what they are. For example, humans are a neutral color. Closer to a gray. Satyrs and Dryads are greens. Fire demons are reds and oranges. The only counter to this is a Sun spirit, whom is also a red, orange and yellow. Garden nymphs are pink. Ghosts are completely black or a very icy blue. These spirits put color into everyday objects and make them interesting.

Sun spirits are made up of sunlight. They are the spirits who come to the world every day and are hard to find at night. They cannot get cold, and will burn people if touched for too long. However, they are the most cheerful of people and will do anything to keep people happy, even at their own cost. They are very self-sacrificial and will do anything for loved ones.

Moon spirits are made of moonlight. They are the spirits who come to the world at night, and are impossible to find in the day. They never get warm, and can freeze people if they are touched. They are very soft spoken people, and are almost never found, due to their quiet and non-intrusive behavior. They too, are self-sacrificial, and will do anything for those in need.

These people live everyday lives, just like humans. They may have different characteristics, and different manners, and methods ; But everyone is real. They are real, and are ALWAYS supposed to be considered. These people have feelings. Do not disregard them. Believe in them. Befriend them. If you are there for them, they will be there for you.

**Author's Note:**

> since i'm only writing this as a basis, here are the Seventeen members as should be listed.  
> Seungcheol: Human  
> Jeonghan: Siren ; Full  
> Joshua; Light spirit  
> Junhui; Satyr ; Half dryad  
> Soonyoung: Ghost ; medium to the dead  
> Wonwoo; Air nymph  
> Jihoon; Fire demon ; full  
> Seokmin; Sun spirit  
> Mingyu ; Fire demon ; half incubus  
> Minghao ; Siren ; half water nymph  
> Seunggwan ; Dryad ; Full  
> Hansol ; Satyr ; Full  
> Chan ; Garden nymph ; not a forest nymph
> 
> Monsta X are all humans ; But they will play a part ! 
> 
> {Side note: The only mental ships I may put with this is GyuHao and WonHui. So you know.}


End file.
